Instant Martial God
Body, Mind, Spirit, Earth, Sky, Heaven, Celestial, Divine, God Chen Zhen was 15 years old and walking through his Chin Woo school when he stopped to admire a large tree. The tree had always been there and it was always just as large, however sometimes Chen Zhen just enjoyed gazing at beautiful things. The tree had stood in that spot for over 10,000 years and grew less than an single inch every year. To say the tree was a giant would be an understatement. Even the leaves on the tree would be large enough to crush a full grown man if they fell, so when a new leaf was grown on a branch, a thick chain would tie it to the branch so that during the winter it would not fall and kill anyone. Chen Zhen knew almost everything about this tree. The only things he did not know about was the inside, because the bark was tougher than iron and a truly invincible object. Things like this, Chen Zhen spent a large amount of his time working on. Knowing everything about something. Chen Zhen was commonly mocked for his desire to learn so much about random objects. Inside the Chin Woo school, Chen Zhen knew many martial skills, and he was a master of all of them, but they were the lowest tier ones. When Chen Zhen passed a martial skill, he could not help but master it before moving to the next one. This made him always stuck at the lowest level of the Chin Woo school. "Well if it isn't Chen Zhen." A group of 4 people came walking up to Chen Zhen. The leader of the group spoke just now and had an ugly face. He acted as if Chen Zhen had done something wrong to him, but that was not the case. Leader_1 just always disliked Chen Zhen because of how he spent so much time learning about things and admiring their beauty. "Looks like he is looking at that tree again." The boy behind Leader_1 also had an ugly face. He always followed Leader_1 around the school and did not like beautiful things like Chen Zhen did. Sub_1 was just as heartless as Leader_1 and would even stomp on a flower to spite Chen Zhen. "If you like the tree so much, you should just go up and kiss it!" The third person to speak was a girl in the embrace of the silent person. When she said this, she turned to the boy she embraced and kissed him. She did not care about people looking at them and acted like she even wanted people to see it. "I just like to admire the size of it." Chen Zhen spoke to defend himself. Truly people harassed him very often about randomly stopping to look at things, but these four were the worst. They did not know when to stop and frequently attacked Chen Zhen and destroyed the beautiful things he was looking at. "Then go up and kiss the bark!" Sub_1 spoke this and walked closer to Chen Zhen along with Leader_1 and the woman and her companion. It was scary as they approached, because Chen Zhen knew they were about to do something dangerous to him. He knew they could not damage the tree, but what they could do to him was immeasurable. Though Chen Zhen knew many martial skills, he only knows low level ones from his Body realm. Chen Zhen knew many things about many things, but his cultivation was low. While he stayed at just the fourth level of the Body realm, Leader_1 was already at level 7 of the Body realm. The power difference between these levels could be said to be the difference between heaven and earth. If Chen Zhen did not die, it was because Leader_1 was being easy on him. "I will not kiss the bark, I will just stand here and look." Chen Zhen knew something was going to happen to him no matter what he did, so he chose to be hit where he was instead of standing next to such a beautiful tree where the dirt may be damaged. The large tree look in huge amounts of resources from the ground and thus needed strong and rich dirt where it planted. To be shaped with the marks of a brutal beating would be a shame. "Then I will make you kiss it." "You've really done it now." "Time to get lovey with the tree!" "Trash like him should really just learn to obey." At that moment, Chen Zhen was scared because Leader_1 was getting close to him. The two people behind Leader_1 were taunting Chen Zhen and waiting for a good show from Leader_1. As Leader_1 came closer to Chen Zhen, Leader_1 activated his mid-tier Bodily marital skill to use his palm to push Chen Zhen a great distance into the tree. Chen Zhen was very hurt and had his back against the tree. He had just been slammed into it very forcefully, but the tree did not move at all. The tree was just that strong. Suddenly a large gust of wind came through the area. "Whoa, what is that?" Sub_2 spoke and looked around, but it was already too late. In front of them, a leaf that was only loosely tied to the branch of the tree came loose and fell to the ground. With the huge weight and the wind, it came down like an arrow and impaled the ground. Not only was the ground very damaged, a huge whole appeared there. The roots of the tree constantly moved to get better reach of nutrients, so this hole would be closed soon, but that was also a problem because Chen Zhen had fallen into the hole! Chen Zhen fell down for many miles along the sides of a root from the tree and could only see blackness. Once at the bottom, Chen Zhen could see a faint light, and so he went near it. Chen Zhen looked closer and saw it was a small bead. Chen Zhen was astounded! That small bead was a Spirit Bead! The Spirit Bead was able to make a special spiritual skill for someone who ate it. Spiritual Skills were not weak like Spirit tier martial skills compared to Heavenly tier marital skills. Spiritual Skills were strong at every level and would be worth a fortune to any cultivator. Chen Zhen held the Spirit Bead in his hand and flung it into his mouth. For an instant, Chen Zhen felt pain like the whole world was collapsing, but at that moment the pain stopped. "Hey, you there?" Chen Zhen could hear speaking, but he did not see anyone around. Truly though, it was too dark to see around, and now Chen Zhen regretted eating the Spirit Bead so quickly. Chen Zhen looked around but it was worthless. He could not see anything. "I'm in here, your brain." "My brain?" "Yes, I came from the Spirit Bead." "Are you a Spiritual Skill?" At that moment, Chen Zhen could not help but ask himself about what the voice he was hearing was. "Ah, I am the instant expert Spiritual Skill." "What does that mean?" "That means I can make you an expert on everything you want, instantly." "Can you make me an expert on leaving this cave?" Chen Zhen chuckled on the inside. He knew Spiritual Skills were powerful, but he did not believe they would implant knowledge into his brain. "Yes, if you walk forward for 400 feet you should reach an underground river. Follow the river until it leads out of here!" Chen Zhen listened to his spiritual skill and did indeed find an underground river. The underground liver eventually came out to a massive lake above ground at the base of the mountain from where the Chin Woo school was. "That was quite amazing!" "Yes, the instant expert spiritual skill makes it as if you had done something over a million times so you would be able to know everything about it. If you want knowledge on something, you just need to specify what and it will be your's!" "Knowledge on how to fly?" "Sure, but you don't have wings, so It won't help you." "How about with a martial skill?" "If you can find the marital skill book that allows it, you will be made an expert. Something I didn't say was that the ability to become an expert must be presently available. You were in the cave, so I could find a way out for you, but your ability to read a martial skill book on how to fly is almost none right now, so I cannot tell you." "Can you tell me the fastest way back to the Chin Woo school?" "That is within my ability." With the help of his spiritual skill, Chen Zhen was able to make great speed back to the Chin Woo school. Chen Zhen took a path up a cliff, and every spot for him to grab was just within reach. It was as if he had climbed this same cliff over a hundred times and knew exactly where to grab. Once back at the Chin Woo school, Chen Zhen found a way to the martial skill library without meeting anyone, he was a true expert at walking around the Chin Woo school unnoticed. At the library, Chen Zhen opened a martial skill book and the next second he had it learned. The spiritual skill was correct, he just had to have the chance to become an expert if given enough time, and he would become one. Being in the same place as something gave him knowledge on it, and having information of a technique made him a master of it. Within three days, Chen Zhen had become an expert of all the Bodily martial skills. Chen Zhen found Leader_1 and beat him up, because just before the fight, he became an expert of fighting Leader_1. The exam for entrance into the inner disciples would start soon, so Chen Zhen made sure to sign up for it. Though he could not learn Mind martial skills, being an inner disciple was a great honor, and something he would not have expected to become earlier. *fuck, I wrote like 600 words and the browser crashed and deleted all of it. fuck this shit, i'm not writing it all again Chen Zhen did not pass the inner court disciple exam because he was too weak. He only had 4th level Body realm cultivation. When the others who took the test were at the 8th and 9th level, he was simply too far behind. Even though his Spiritual Skill made him an expert at many things, it did not make him any stronger. Thus, Chen Zhen needed to find a way to get stronger and raise his cultivation. "How can I get stronger?" Chen Zhen asked his Spiritual Skill. The Spiritual Skill was very knowledgeable and might be able to tell him a way to reach the next level, or even a higher tier. "The only method I know other than traditional cultivation would be to acquire additional Spirit Beads." "You can really tell me that? "Yes, because I came from a Spirit Bead I know everything about them, and thus so do you." "Will I be able to gain more Spiritual Skills by eating more Spirit Beads?" "No, the Spiritual Skill is a manifestation of your spirit, so the only way to change the skill is to change your spirit." "The Spirit Bead will become an ordinary cultivation resource?" "It will be enough to raise you to the next realm every time you eat another one." "Wow, that would be frightening speed!" "Yes, but remember that a Spirit Bead takes at least 10,000 years to make." "Do you know where any are at?" "Though I do not know exactly, the Spirit Beads should be in locations that have survived for at least 10,000 years and have a large symbol of life." "So the large tree was like a beacon to the Spirit Bead?" "It is true that the tree would not have grown so large if not for the power from the Spirit Bead." "Wait, will the tree die because I took the Spirit Bead?" "No, the tree should be fine, but it will not grow any taller. It will stay the same height now." "Then, I should find some places that have very long history." At this time though, Chen Zhen was approached by three outer court disciples. "I heard you were taking the inner court disciple exam, bookworm." "Just because you read so many skill books it does not make you strong." "Let's show this guy a lesson." The three in front of Chen Zhen mocked him and then the third one attacked him. However, Chen Zhen did not need any time to think of a martial skill to defend himself with. Though Chen Zhen was in the 4th level of the Body realm and his opponents were in the 7th, Chen Zhen was able to use the martial skills to defeat them. "Whoa, is that Chen Zhen over there?" "That is correct, however, I did not think he was so strong!" "It's not that he is strong, it is that his use of many martial skills makes him better able to fight!" Many people in the outer court who witnessed the fight spoke these things. Many people knew about Chen Zhen because he went to many places in the outer court, but they did not think he was so strong and able to fight.